¿Estoy Gordo?
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Lenny se ve al espejo, y no puede evitar percatarse de carne nueva en su estomago xD YAOI! BooLen (Boog/Lenny) Oneshot


_No se de donde se me ocurrio esto, creo que fue por ver lo raquitico que es Lenny! es taaaaannnn delgado! que siempre e suponido que a de ser anorexico :Y**  
**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un pequeño OneShot YAOI! tiene contenido romantico entre 2 hombres! que en este caso son Boog y Lenny (Viva el BooLen yeahhh!)  
_

* * *

_**¿Estoy Gordo?**_

_**...  
**_

Lenny y Boog tenian una relacion desde hace ya un año. Pero incluso desde antes de ser pareja, ya vivian en el mismo deteriorado departamento. Desde que vivian ahi, nunca habian tenido una situacion economica estable.

Pero desde hace unos meses, habian atravesado una crisis financiera aun mas critica que normalmente, lo cual los habia dejado sin mas opcion que acortar gastos al maximo, Para Boog esto no habia sido gran problema, el estaba acostumbrado a comer "barato", no hacia mas que comer burritos de microondas. Pero Lenny acotumbraba a comer mas sanamente, hasta estos dias.

El despertador marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Como era costumbre, Lenny se levanto de su lado de la cama (o mas bien sofa-cama donde ambos dormian) Mientras Boog dormia por una hora mas. Como normalmente Lenny camino hacia al baño, para darse una ducha. Pero a diferencia de los dias anteriores, ahora no se habia vestido la noche anterior.

Como era de esperarse al ser una pareja de tanto tiempo, solian tener relaciones casi todas la noches, y como era de costumbre al terminar el acto Lenny se volvia a colocar su pijama, mientras que el rubio solo se colocaba su ropa interior. Pero la noche anterior no habia sido asi, Lenny durmio con su ropa interior solamente. Asi que cuando el moreno paso por un lado del espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encontraba en medio de la habitacion, vio algo que no habia visto antes.

Al acercarse un poco mas al espejo, paso su mirada nuevamente por su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-No puede ser- susurro el moreno para si mismo -¿Ese soy yo?- Lenny no le daba credito a lo que veia. Ese que estaba en el espejo era el, sin duda era el. -ESTOY TAN GORDO!-

El moreno grito tan fuerte que el rubio dio un salto en la cama volteando a donde se encontraba su novio. -¿¡Que pasa!? ¿porque gritas?- Boog vio como el moreno no le respondia, solo estaba ahi frente al espejo tocandose el vientre y pelliscandose las mejillas.

"Como demonios paso esto" penso el moreno "Mira mi panza ES ENORME!... y mi cara, juro por dios que yo no estaba asi de inchado de la cara" Lenny no podia dejar de pensar cosa tras cosa, cuando llego a la razon del problema "CLARO!... debe ser por tanta comida chatarra que e estado comiendo... POR SUPUESTO!... pero porque Boog no a engordado?" mientras el moreno se disputaba en sus pensamientos. El rubio no hacia nada mas que ver a su novio a distancia, Boog no entendia que le estaba pasando.

"Pues claro!... Boog esta acostumbrado a comer eso todos los dias, sin mencionar que debe de bajar muchas calorias en sus ejercicios diarios golpeandos a los clientes" segia pensado el moreno. Mientras dejaba salir un fuerte suspiro, Lenny no sabia que hacer al respecto.

-¿Boog?-

El rubio also la mirada al escuchar su nombre -hu?... ya me vas a decir que demonios te pasa?- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama en una posicion sentada. -Y mas vale que sea bueno, no me levante temprano por nada-

Lenny fruncio el seño, ante la forma de hablar de su novio "¿Boog ya se habra dado cuenta de mi subito aumento de peso?" se pregunto a si mismo "Y si le digo... y el se percata de eso... y si no le gusto mas?... y si... y si ya se habia dado cuenta ... CLARO! talvez por eso ayer estubo mas distante con migo mientras teniamos sexo" la cara de Lenny palideceo ante las ideas que se le habian formado en la cabeza.

-Y bien?... ya vas a decirme que te pasa?- dijo el mayor comenzando a desesperarse

Lenny rapidamente se dio la vuelta, para que no lo viera, creyendo que asi ocultaria su estomago.

Que iba a hacer ahora, Lenny tenia miedo de no gustarle mas a su novio, el siempre habia sido muy delgado, era el complemento perfecto del rubio que era mas grande y musculoso que el. Pero ahora que Lenny estaba "asi"... que tal si Boog lo dejaba.

-LENNY!?- grito el rubio -Maldicion ¿hay alguien en casa?- Sin percatarse de cuando, o como, Boog ya se encontraba junto al moreno dandole golpesitos en la cabeza para que reaccionara

-Hola ¿hay alguien ahi adentro? TIERRA A LENNY!-

-B-Boog! si... yo... amm hola?- Lenny se tenzo al verlo cerca y se dio otra media vuelta para darle la espalda a su novio.

-¿Que tienes esta mañana? Estas mas extraño que de costumbre- Boog abrazo a Lenny por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por su abdomen y descansando su cabeza en el ombro del moreno.

Lenny estaba mas nervioso que nunca, trato un par de veces en quitar los brazos de Boog de su estomago, sin exito, ahora solo podia rogar para que el otro no se diera cuenta de la masa extra en esa sona. Pero Boog no parecia darle tregua, ya que un segundo despues el mayor, acariciaba todo su pecho y vientre, mientras besaba levemente su cuello.

-Hu...Boog... basta!- Lenny dio un paso brusco hacia el frente safandose del agarre de Boog. Dejando al rubio con los brazos en el aire y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Suficiente!... ahora si me vas a decir que te esta pasando, a diario me ruegas porque sea mas cariñoso contigo, y ahora que lo soy, me ignoras y te alejas de mi como si te diera asco!- era evidente la voz enojada de Boog, pero algo mas se escuchaba en su voz, algo que el moreno juraria que era como Boog estubiera herido.

-No! como dices eso, es solo que... hoy no me siento comodo... es todo- Lenny trataba de no darle la cara a Boog, y se limito a buscar su camisa de entre la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso.

-Oh no... no me vas a huir de la platica, dime que demonios te pasa, o me veras obligado a tomar medidas drasticas-

-"medidas drasticas?"... de que demo...- Lenny no completo su frase ya que de un segundo a otro, ya se encontraba recostado en la cama con Boog sobre el, agarrandolo de las muñecas, las cual las alzaba por sobre su cabeza con una mano.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que te pasa?- dijo el rubio respirando muy cerca de su cuello al hablar.

Lenny vio directamente a Boog a los ojos -Boog sueltame!... me duele!- grito mientras trataba de safar sus manos, pero era una pelea perdida, el sabia que jamas iba a poder ganarle en fuerza a su novio -Ok, ok... te dire que me pasa, pero por favor sueltame-

-¿Prometes que no huiras?-

-Lo prometo, pero sueltame porfavor- con esto ultimo el mayor solto a su novio, el cual se levanto y aun dandole la espalda a este, suspiro. -Boog... crees que... ¿Estoy gordo? - Lenny solto la pregunta secamente sin mirar al rubio.

-¿Que?...que clase de pregunta es esa ¿¡No me digas que por eso es tanto alboroto!?- grito euforico el rubio

-RESPONDEME! ESTOY GORDO?... te paresco poco atractivo ahora? DIME!- Lenny se volteo freneticamente hacia el rubio mostrandole su abdomen que estaba algo mas abultado que normalmente.

Boog bajo la mirada a donde le apuntaba el moreno, viendo su estomago -...Lenny- Boog tomo un segundo para responder -Estas viendo el mismo abdomen que estoy viendo yo verdad?-

Lenny tardo un momento para entender la pregunta de su novio. -Hu?-

-Por favor Lenny mirate... - Boog tomo a Lenny y lo puso frente al espejo para que se viera.

-¿Crees que ese tipo del espejo es gordo?-

-CLARO QUE SI!... que no me ves, toda esa comida chatarra que e estado comiendo me a hecho engordar tanto!- Lenny tomo tu estomago entre sus manos para asentuar su punto.

-HO POR FAVOR!... no estas gordo! eres la persona mas delgada que he conocido!... e incluso si ubieras engordado, dejame decirte que te hacia falta subir de peso! no puede ser sano que una persona pese tan poco para tu estatura- Boog comenzaba a desesperarse haciendo que Lenny viera el cuerpo que el veia

-NO ES CIERTO! Lo dices solo para que deje de molestarte y..!- Boog tomo a Lenny de las manos y lo acerco a si mismo

-LENNY!... si estubieras gordo... yo seria la primera persona en decirtelo! y aun asi, gordo o no, no dejaria de manosearte dia y noche! entiendes!?- Boog no dejo contestar a Lenny porque en ese segundo planto sus labios fuertemente con los del menor, el beso era profundo y el rubio no dudo ni un segundo en introducir su lengua a la boca del moreno.

Lenny trataba de entender las palabras de su novio, el sabia que Boog lo amaba, si no como hubieran estado juntos tanto tiempo. Pero en momentos como este, Lenny veia la suerte que tenia al tener un novio como Boog. Se daba cuenta de que el rubio a pesar de ser rudo, demaciado directo y algo insensble aveces, podia ser tambien una persona con la que el podia contar, y poco a poco las inquietudes del moreno se disipaban y todas las ideas y suposiciones tontas comenzaban a pareserle ridiculas. El beso duro un par de minutos mas, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire y lentamente se iban separando. -Boog...-

-¿Si?-

-Eres... eres el mejor- dijo entre una risa leve

-...ammm... si.. tienes razon- ambos rieron unos segundos antes de que el mayor tomara a su novio por la cintura y lo recostara nuevamente en la cama -Y dime... de donde exactamente, crees estar gordo?... no sera por... aqui?- Boog puso su rostro en el vientre del moreno, y arrastro su lengua dibujando circulos alrededor de su ombligo.

Lenny rio levemente ante los jugueteos del otro joven. -Boog basta!.. tenemos que ir a trabajar... -

-Pero tu dijiste que estabas gordo... pense que quedrias hacer un poco de ejercicio para bajar unos kilos- el mayor bromeo mientras se recostaba totalmente sobre el moreno, haciendo chocar sus caderas.

Lenny rio lasivamente -¿A Que clase de ejercicio te refieres?-

-Ohhh ya veras...- sonrio malisiosamente tomando las sabanas para cubrirse, y asi ambos perderse entre sus caricias.

**FIN**

* * *

**Dejen Reviews! x3  
**


End file.
